


Beautiful, Fragile, Mine.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Dark erotica, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, More tags will be added to avoid spoilers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Relationship Problems, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sansas 18, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's beautiful.</p><p>The same blue eyes as her mother.</p><p>But both of them so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile Little Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Ta-da I promised it and here it is!
> 
> Things will be somewhat dark at times in this.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He's dying for a cigarette.

Dying to take his mind off of the only thing he's been thinking of for the past three weeks.

Sansa Stark.

"Are you all right?"

He smiles a bit, placing a single kiss on top of Catelyns head.

Feeling the soft brush of darkened curls against his face, as his hand slips down her side.

Fingers walking along her curves as she snuggles against him on the couch.

"Of course I am," He says it in a smile. Eyes lowering and meeting her blue eyes staring up at him.

She smiles wrapping around him, head against his chest as her eyes gaze back toward the television.

It's silent except for the sounds of the news, when he hears the front door unlock.

Top lock, then the bottom.

Before she's standing there.

Fiery red hair peeking out from underneath her beanie, blue eyes meeting his gaze as she turns around. 

Her mother just smiles as she comes into the living room, and sits down on the far end of the sofa.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

She's reaching in her bag fiddling with her camera, and he can't stop himself from staring at her.

She's beautiful.

The same blue eyes as her mother.

But both of them so different.

They sit like that until dinner.

Catelyn and Sansa talking about their days.

Before it's over, and shes headed for her bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's somewhere he knows well.

Somewhere he's wandered within when he's come home from work before Catelyns got home.

Touching her things while he touched himself.

Picturing slender fingers wrapped tightly around his cock in place of his own.

Blue eyes staring up at him, knelt on the floor.

Oh god its something he's pictured so many times in his mind.

Something he's cum too so many times it's almost _almost_ shameful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's beside Catelyn in bed.

Eyes staring up at the ceiling before he's slipping out of bed.

Leaving her.

As he heads down the hallway.

Easing her door open.

Eyes flickering over the teasing show of flesh as her shirt rides up.

_Perfect._

Long shapely legs peeking from beneath the sheet draped across her.

He can feel the ache in his cock.

The desire coursing through his veins like the fire, her hair resembled.

But this, was not the moment.


	2. Forbidden Fruit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Look at her._
> 
> His eyes wander for a moment.
> 
> From powder blue eyes, to soft pink lips, lips he's pictured in his fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Next chapter.
> 
> Things will get smutty dark as the story moves along.
> 
> You've been warned here.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Five O'clock in the morning is what the clock says when his eyes look at it.

The rooms still dark.

Barely visible enough to move within but, he's used to darkness.

Used to watching shadowy shapes, and tricks of light, making him see ghosts of the past.

Standing there.

Watching.

Waiting.

Haunting him.

He rarely thinks about the past.

But in the darkness, he can't escape those thoughts when they come floating into his mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He stays like that for a while.

Listening to Catelyns slow, soft, breathing beside him.

Feeling the warmth of the fragile body draped across him.

When he hears her door open and close.

The soft patter of bare feet along the hardwood floor in the hall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He eases out from under Catelyn again.

Dressing in silence before he slips out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

When she comes in.

Still wearing the same pajama short set he'd seen her in mere hours ago and he feels it again.

The fucking _throb_ inside his pants.

She's standing there for a moment, before she's moving closer to him.

Long hair falling over her shoulders, begging for the touch of his hand.

"Morning," she says, softly, sounding barely awake as she yawns.

"Morning."

_Look at her._

His eyes wander for a moment.

From powder blue eyes, to soft pink lips, lips he's pictured in his fantasies.

Full, supple breasts, she's perfection.

Absolute fucking perfection and she's forbidden for the moment.

_Forbidden fruit._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She just smiles, seeming unaware of his wandering gaze.

Before she's easing past him, brushing against him as she opens the fridge.

Bending over, and reaching for something on the bottom shelf.

His eyes never leave her.

Don't even try to hide the direction of his gaze when she glances back at him over her shoulder.

Unmoving.

Just watching him watching her.

Ass up in fucking offering all he needed to do was take her.

She bites her lip, blue eyes looking at him when her mother comes in placing a kiss on his cheek before Sansas moving away.

Pouring a glass of orange juice as if nothing ever happened between them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want you._

He can hear her words so clearly it's like she's whispering them into his ear.

Breast against his shoulder, as slender fingers move into his lap.

But it's just a fantasy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He's the first back when he hears the apartment door open.

"Hey," she says, looking down at her camera before she sits down on the couch and he sits directly beside her.

Watching as she clicks through each picture.

Noticing most are of the beach a few blocks up from the apartment.

Flowers.

Herself.

Everything that seems to catch her eyes.

When she sighs sharply, suddenly running a hand through her hair.

"Margaery is so much better at this."

"Margaery?"

"She's in the same classes I am. Her photos are always _so_ beautiful. Each one is so," She pauses for a moment, teeth toying with her bottom lip as she searches her mind for the word she's thinking of. "Imaginative."

She doesn't notice him moving closer, fingers brushing her own as he takes her camera from her thumbing through them.

"I can show you a few tricks."

She smiles softly, looking at him.

"Teach me _everything._ "

Oh, he would.

Her hand eases out suddenly, touching his hand, slender fingers touching his own before they're hooked around her camera and she's giggling. 

Before she's gone and down the hall.

_Everything._


	3. The First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She likes it rough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sexy times happen this chapter.
> 
> It's gonna get rougher from here and darker.
> 
> I'm toying with the idea of a Cersei/Jaime fic but, only if you guys wanna read it.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"See just like that."

Every word is a whisper against her ear as his hands take hold of her own held tight around the camera.

He's never been this close to her before.

Never imagined they'd ever be _this_ close.

His chest against the length of her back.

That perfect ass pressed against the crotch of his jeans.

Oh god.

The smell of her shampoo, perfume, everything all mingling together and filling his every single breath.

She's giggling.

Something he doesn't know if it's because she's nervous or because she knows what she's doing to him.

Can _feel_ what being this close to her is doing to him even though she isn't moving away or showing she even realizes it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Her fingers are grasping around the camera as his hands lift her own toward the sunset painting across the sky.

Oranges and reds reflected in the shimmering surface of the water crashing against the dock they're standing on.

"Take the shot," he says deeper than intended. Whispered against her ear as he hears the soft click of her camera filling the silence between them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. It's always about the right moment. Capturing a moment you want to remember forever. To share with the world."

She hums softly, leaning back against him suddenly.

"Is this a moment to remember?" she asks softly.

"It is Sansa."

\-------------------------------------------------------

She turns around suddenly powder blue eyes gazing up into his own.

Pink lips parted just right.

It's enticing, it's perfect, and he knows what she's waiting for.

Knows what she needs and sees it behind the soft eyes gazing at him and he gives it to her.

He leans forward, lips pressing against her own.

She doesn't pull away.

Doesn't push at him and scream into his mouth.

She kisses him _back._

Soft feather light kisses as if trying to follow his lead.

His hand moves, one holding her by the nape of the neck, as the other moves grasping at the small of her back. Pulling her to him, and closing the few small inches of space that remain between them.

Before his lips are parted from her own as she peppers his jaw with those soft kisses.

"You've never done this before, have you Sansa?"

He asks her in a deep whisper, before his lips are capturing her own once more.

Greedy, hungering, desiring.

"No," she pants into his pants breaking their kiss for a second before her mouth is wanting another taste of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take long for them to find their way beneath the dock.

Somewhere private where no one can steal their moment.

She sets her camera on the sand before she's gasping out loud as he shoves her back against one of the large wooden pillars.

Shivering as her dress is pushed up bare thighs, and perfect hips on display before his fingers are tugging at the silky softness of the small barrier standing between them.

Ripping them from her, as she gasps.

She's wet. _Soaked_ and aching for him and he's barely even touched her.

_So fucking perfect._

She tries to touch him, tries to run her hands along him and undo his belt but she can't.

He stops her, turning her around roughly, and shoving her against the wooden pillar.

She's shivering, panting, and parting her legs.

So eager, and yet so shy all at the same time.

Something he loves.

Such a purity even in her dirtiest moment.

His belt, and zipper come undone quickly.

Filling the silence all around them as he strokes his cock in his hand for a moment.

Pushing against her, and letting her feel the hot, throb of him right against her before he pushes inside.

She cries out, and he groans feeling the tight, hot, wetness of her pussy grasped around him.

She's moaning, glancing over her shoulder and beckoning him to _fuck her._

\-------------------------------------------------------

It's not soft.

It's not gentle.

It's hard, rough, primal, as if claiming her with every thrust of his cock inside her.

He's her first.

The first _Man_ to ever touch her like this and oh god he loves it.

His hand moves along her, grasping around her throat and titling her back.

Hips slapping forcefully against that perfect curved ass as she cries out cumming and shaking violently as the waves crash all around them beneath the dock and he joins her. But he doesn't stop, he keeps fucking her, fingers grasping around her throat, she's gasping, eyes rolling back in a pleasure.

_She likes it rough._

\-------------------------------------------------------

They fuck again in his car on the way home before they're back.

Coming into the small apartment as Sansa places a kiss on her mothers cheek and hurries off toward her room to "freshen up" before dinner.

"Did you two have fun?"

He smiles, kissing her mother.

"We did."


	4. Pearls Of Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She likes it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, I started the next chapter was about to post it and it got wiped out! 
> 
> I rewrote the chapter, but, it's no where near as good as the original draft.
> 
> Be gentle with me!
> 
> I promised an update and it's here. It's only gonna get darker as we venture into Roose and Sansa guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He doesn't wake until morning. Feeling the brush of Catelyns lips against his own, fingers running along his chest before he sits up. Pulling the sheet away from himself as he grabs his clothes for the day.

"I can't, I have to be in early."

She smiles, nodding softly before she gets ready for the day.

She's beautiful, but so is her daughter.

\---------------------------------------------

It doesn't take them long to get dressed.

Pouring two cups of coffee as they rush out the door for the day.

\---------------------------------------------

He comes home first.

Tossing his keys, phone, and the mail onto the kitchen table sighing.

"Are you alright?"

Thats when he sees her, red hair flowing down her shoulders, blue eyes watching him as she moves closer, and he can only smile, feeling her hands running along his chest.

Fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt as she stands on the tips of her toes and ghosts his lips with her own.

"Better now," he says, smiling against her mouth before his lips claim her own.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Neither of them speak, they don't need to, they know what each other wants, hungers.

He gives it to her.

Rough, harsh, pounding into her, as she writhes in pleasure beneath him.

One leg grasped around his waist, while the over rest on his shoulder. She's there, spread before him, mouth hung open in a perfect O of pleasure and oh god, he's never seen anything as beautiful as she is right now.

He can't think, all he can think is _she's tighter than her mother._ Feeling the grasping need of her pussy around his aching cock.

It's wrong, It's sick, and it's everything he has ever wanted.

\---------------------------------------------

His lips pepper her skin, chest, lips, neck, before his teeth sink into her.

She screams, and he loses control.

Mouth filled with the taste of her skin, and the flow of copper mingling together.

Shes panting, moaning, shuddering and gasping for air crying out feeling every violently fast thrust into her.

She's arching beneath him, skin shiny with sweat and the trail of red staining her flesh before they come undone together.

\---------------------------------------------

His tongue licks along her flesh. She'll be bruised tomorrow from this, sore, hurting, but all she can do is smile. Slender fingers curling into the collars of his shirt as she leans up and licks a pearl of red from his lips.

_She likes it._


	5. Storm Inside Me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it me?"
> 
> It's a sudden question.
> 
> "No, of course not love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, no smut this chapter it's more based on Cat and Roose slowly breaking apart.
> 
> But there will be smut next chapter guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thunder fills the silence of their apartment, as he stands there. Dark eyes watching out the window.

Watching the clouds greying, turning darker, and darker, as the storm settles in.

_Like the storm inside._

It's quiet.

Peaceful.

The first quiet day they've had around here in the past two weeks.

"Roose."

It's a gentle whisper, barely more than a breath of air but, somehow, he still hears her.

"Yes," he says, but he doesn't turn just keeps his eyes looking out the window.

Watching the first few drops of rain as they fall.

"Are you alright?"

He feels her arms slipping around his waist, head resting on his back, as his hand touches her own. Fingers feeling the soft, tender flesh and delicateness as if she'd break at any moment.

"Just have a lot on my mind Cat."

It's partly true.

Part lie.

He knows she'll figure it out eventually, but, somehow, he can't bring himself to care when that time comes because, all he can think of is Sansa.

Red hair running between his fingers.

Soft lips pressed against his own.

_Consuming him._

She hums softly, arms encircling tighter around him as she holds him.

"You want to talk about it?"

He's silent for a moment, fingers touching over her hand before he shakes his head.

"It's alright Cat. Don't worry."

"Is it me?"

It's a sudden question.

"No, of course not love."

_Liar._

They stay like that for a few more moments, watching the storm as the rain falls harder, faster, raging and becoming stronger like the storm, he feels inside himself every time he sees blue eyes staring back at him.


	6. Lost In Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cares about her.
> 
> Always has and, a part of him knows he always will, no matter what but, theres a part of him he can't control.
> 
> A part of him that sets free with every brush of pink lips against his own.
> 
> Blue eyes lost in him, and only him every time they find themselves alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> The long awaited chapter.
> 
> I hope its okay!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He's half awake making his coffee when she comes into the kitchen and grabs an apple slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Have a good day," she says, and places a kiss on his cheek with a smile that instantly makes him throb.

Makes him wish she didn't have to head out and they could spend the day fucking around the apartment.

"You too," he says, pouring cream into his coffee as they head out the door together, but, separate as she climbs into her friend's car and he gets into his own watching her as the car drives away.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He's heard the same story for the third time at work when he hears the beep on his phone.

"Excuse me."

He's half expecting a text from Cat to be there.

Wanting to have dinner together, or make a date night to rebond their relationship.

He cares about her.

Always has and, a part of him knows he always will, no matter what but, theres a part of him he can't control.

A part of him that sets free with every brush of pink lips against his own.

Blue eyes lost in him, and only him every time they find themselves alone.

His eyes look at the screen when he sees the number.

_Little Bird._

\----------------------------------------------------------

He makes sure he's alone before he pops open the text and sees the image greeting him on the screen.

Long legs spread, and skirt hiked enough he can see every single piece of her.

Red lace, and pink bows covering her from his gaze.

A few simple words overhead, making the image even more enticing.

_You don't think Mum will mind me borrowing these? I know how much you like them ;)_

\----------------------------------------------------------

She calls him.

Breathing uneven, and moaning, no louder than a whisper.

Oh god.

"Sansa," he practically purrs into the phone and hears her giggle.

A soft, breathy giggle filling his ears and making his cock strain tight against the zipper of his pants.

"I needed to hear you, I needed to hear your voice."

Shes panting softly, and sounding like shes so, so fucking close that if he told her to cum, she'd do exactly that.

"You did, did you? Naughty girl," he says, deeper than when he'd picked up the phone. Hand palming himself through his pants, and picturing her own.

Picturing slender fingers dipped beneath red lace, and dipping inside herself.

Fucking against her palm, like she does against him.

"Roose......Roose....."

She says his name, and he feels his dick throb against his hand.

"Did-Did you like the picture?"

Even now, she still has such an angelic innocence about her, the way she asks him.

"I did," he breathes, voice sounding harsh, and filled with need.

"I want you," she says, panting harder, and harder, breathing against the phone. 

"Let me hear it then, let me hear how much you want it Sansa. Pretend I'm right there, watching you."

He can hear the shakiness of her breathing, and the moan pouring out from between soft lips.

"Roose, Roose we need you out here."

"Fuck, until later, my little dove."

She whines softly, and he can't help but laugh knowing he'll more than make it up to her later when she gets home.


End file.
